


Young Skywalker

by Redwing88



Series: The New Order [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwing88/pseuds/Redwing88
Summary: Rey finds Luke and the first Jedi Temple and does her best to bring him home, but she learns quickly his reasons for staying away. Meanwhile halfway across the galaxy Poe and Finn help General Organa keep the resistance fleet just out of the First Order's reach, but time is running out.An alternate version of the Last Jedi, some elements will be the same.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The New Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Rey stood with arm stretched out yearning for Luke to take the saber from her hand, to want to fight. 

She didn’t sense the fear and contempt in his heart. She didn’t sense the force crashing like waves around them. She didn’t sense the young girl unholstering a blaster behind her. 

“I’d drop that if I were you,” The girl shouted and Rey spun around. Face to face with another person even though Luke was supposed to be in solitude. 

“I’m not here to harm anyone,” Rey lowered her arm slightly shaken by this girl. 

“How did you find us?” The girl stepped closer, Rey could tell the blaster was not on stun. 

“We found the map,” 

“ _We?_ ” The last Jedi finally spoke. “Who else is with you?” Before Rey could answer he spoke again “Chewie,” he stopped for a moment as if a question was on his mind but then his face hardened. “Han’s dead isn’t he,” 

The girl lowered her blaster, "no....." 

Rey stood there nothing making sense. “How did you???” She turned and looked at the girl something solidifying in her gut. “Who is....” she turned back to the Master Jedi. What ever was hardening in her building up and shooting out her eyes. “Do you have any idea what has been happening?” 

Luke shifted and started walking away “whatever it is I’m sure you can handle it, and if you can’t,” he turned to face her “ask Leia, that’s what we did anyways,” he turned again 

“People are dying! Han was one of them! You cannot turn your back on them, especially Leia!” 

“How did Han die?” The girl asked. 

“Don’t,” Luke turned to her speaking softly for the first time “this will only invite a temptation for you,” 

Rey straightened and walked forward pursing her lips “I have left a great deal behind to be here, I won’t let this go,” 

“Too Bad,” Luke forced the saber from her hand with a wave of his finger sending it over a cliff. 

“NO!,” Rey screamed. 

“Go inside,” Luke spoke to the girl again with a sternness that Rey herself had longed to hear. 

Rey looked at the edge of the cliff again, looking now for the first time at where Luke has been standing. 

She walked towards the cliff face looking at the small stone the words a dialect she couldn’t read, but the bed of small white flowers under the stone helped send a clear message. 

She knew now he’d lost more than just a pupil in his time away. There was a reason he was cold, and a reason he was not alone. 

“You’re my only hope,” 

Rey turned around quickly expecting a young woman there but she was still by herself. 

  
  


“Master Skywalker!” She called “Please,” she began running down the mountain after them. 

The pair was ahead of her the Master holding tightly onto the girls shoulder. Rey could hear them talking but was still to far away to make out the words. 

“I’m begging you!” She pleaded as she ran over the steps trying desperately not to slip on the ancient wet stones. 

She pushed off a rock to steady herself as she hurled after them. Finally entering the area of stone huts she’d passed, only just too late and the elder slammed a door shut leaving Rey alone again. 

She ran up to it banging on the rusted door. “You have to help us, there is no other option,” 

“It’s not my responsibility anymore,” He called back. 

“You know that’s not true,” she spoke softly, feeling he could hear her. 

She stomped off heading right for her saber as she peered of the edge she saw a ship beneath the waves an old X-Wing. She sat wondering for a moment before fetching Chewbacca. If Skywalker wanted to be stubborn she would be too. 

The Wookiee slammed his fist into the door once Luke answering it with an urge to leave him alone and then Chewbacca cleared the door down. 

“What in the-!You could have killed one of us!” Luke growled. Turning to to face her anger pouring out of him, but it dissipated when he saw his old friend the two hugging each other tightly. 

The young girl stood astonished. “It that Chewbacca?!” She asked excitedly. “He was Hans co-pilot and helped lead the rebellion,” 

Luke pulled a face “yes, and that’s the last time I tell you any of those stories,” 

The Wookiee looked at the girl and let out a small coo. 

“He asks what your name is,” Rey translated. 

The girl looked at Luke as if for permission. He looked at Chewie and then back at the girl. Begrudgingly he nodded allowing her to step forward. 

“Hello I’m Ahmi Skywalker,”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello I’m Ahmi Skywalker,”

The Wookiee then roared out in confusion and Luke put his hands on his hips “what was I supposed to do Chewie, Kylo Ren would have come for her if it weren’t for me,” 

Rey nodded. “This is you daughter then?” 

“Who else would she be?” Luke shrugged and pushed past them. The Wookiee following him and letting out growls of disapproval. 

“I know, I know I promised to send her off but I couldn’t help it sooner or later she would have reached out through the force and then it would have only been a matter of time before he killed her,” 

Chewbacca huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Can you tell me I’m wrong?” Luke asked. 

The Wookiee looked back at Ahmi standing with her arms crossed and a slight pout. He nodded relenting the Jedi had a point. 

“I have been able to shield us for almost six years! And I could take Ben any day,” Ahmi growled. 

“That’s not his name,” Luke responded in a warning tone. “Your cousin is gone, he’s been replaced by Kylo Ren.” 

“Tell that to aunt Leia,” Ahmi stomped off down the hill. 

Rey looked at Chewie and then at Luke. “We need your help, Leia has not lost hope yet,” 

“I have,” 

* * *

Ahmi did her best to keep her anger at bay. Everyday she had to tell herself not to reach out, not to try and control the energy around her. The one time they have a real chance of fighting back of doing something! Her father refuses. So afraid of the monster he’d made he can’t see the coward he’s become. 

She stopped looking out over waves and the green. She remembered when there was peace, the temple was their home, a sacred and safe place. She remembers the way everyday felt like an adventure, not the same old boring routine. 

Ben has burned their lives to the ground. He slaughtered children, he corrupted others, he was truly gone. She pushed that day from her mind. 

She kept walking down the stairs huffing a little less with each step. It helped to remember why they came, she could remember the fear and anger in her cousin. She remembered the darkness that was covering him. 

Still this place was her home now and sh- 

Ahmi stopped. She was completely stunned. She had only heard stories about it. She had never seen it in real life. Chewie was still running back and forth with it when she was young, and by the time she was grown enough to remember she was in the temple training. 

There stood the Millennium Falcon, it took her father from Tatooine, it saved her aunt, and her uncle. 

She hurried down the steps rushing toward a piece of her family's history, the way that objects could speak to her was something she never could stop. 

She wanted to see it to see them when they had defeated the Death Star, when they had saved Leia and Anakin Skywalker. 

She ran down the hill of green grass the waves rolling in onto the rocks the wind swirling around her. She could feel it’s energy already the amount it carried was beautiful. 

She halted just before it, hesitating for a moment waiting to see the time before. The war that made her, the legends people don’t believe. 

She stuck her hand out and touched the rough medal of the ship 

“Chewie get us out of here!” Han yelled. 

She ducked behind the frame as blaster shots flew by her head. Her heart thudded so much she could hear it. She hit the ground of the ship, still seeing the storm troopers. 

“Watch your mouth kid-“ she heard. 

She spun around looking in awe at the ship. Her father and Ben Kenobi walked in. She sucked in a breath at the sight of him. 

They’d strapped themselves in and she started wandering away from them. 

Suddenly a wave of sadness hit her, people crying out in pain, people suffering, dying, millions of souls. 

She turned back, Ben was feeling the same way. 

....the death of Alderan. 

She took her mind away from it the pain was too much but as she did she heard something. 

“You tell them that Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon,” 

“I bypassed the compressor,” 

She looked behind her. The feeling of hope coursing through her, but not from Rey or Chewie. Han was hoping, he saw light in Rey, a new chance. 

She let go of the memory. A squealing sound behind her made her jump. 

“R2?” She screamed when she saw the small droid. “You scared me half to death,” 

The small droid began beeping at her to communicate. 

“I know we really did come too far, but it is good to see you. I hope this will end well,” she could feel her father searching for her. 

“I’ve got to go R2 but I’ll come back,” she began running from the the ship turning to take one last look. She could hear someone far off celebrating in the cockpit. 

“Ahmi!” Luke called and the girl ran. 

“Coming father,” she answered. 

* * *

“You shouldn’t have been in that ship,” he pointed a finger at her with that disapproving glare. 

She huffed out a breath through her nose. “I didn’t do anything wrong,” 

“I can feel the energy on you, you saw things from a time passed. You are too interested in things that have been long gone,” 

“But they aren’t, the First Order is doing everything to bring back the Empire, the Empire that nearly killed our family,” 

“It is not our fight!” He shout back 

“Yes it is!” And she held her ground the pebbles and sand beneath them moving. 

Luke stopped as soon as it had started shaking his head. “Go tell them it’s time for food. We can’t let them starve,” 

She wanted to argue but saw the strain on her father's face. “We’re not done discussing this,” 

She walked out to Rey and Chewbacca discussing how long they had. 

“Food will be ready soon if you’re hungry. Fish soup,” She told them and then turned. 

“Why won’t he leave?” Rey asked. 

She smiled a little and turned. “I can’t speak for him, you never know where someone else truly stands,” 

* * *

Meanwhile...

“General!!!” A girl screamed. “Their coming!”


	3. Chapter 3

“They’re here,” Lieutenant Connex looked over her shoulder at the General 

“Give em hell,” Leia smirked. 

They had been trying to lose a platoon of TIE fighters, luckily they were close enough to base that back up had arrived. They had sent a bomber in from hyperspace to drop down on the Star Destroyer. Then the TIE fighters came pouring out from all sides; they didn’t have enough fire power so she drew them in and waited for their support from the ground. 

“Aw General Organa, I’ve missed you too,” Poe Dameron sounded on the intercom as he barrel rolled over the command deck’s sheilds. 

“Show off,” Leia smirked as various members of the bridge laughed. 

A good portion of the Resistance fleet was taking them out one by one. She could feel each soul in each fighter part of her wanted to grieve for them but the larger part of her remembered the pain and sorrow the empire caused, and grief the First Order had brought on her family. They had taken her husband, and her only child...her Ben. She was sad that it had come to this but she will not surrender, she will never give up. 

The fires dissipated quickly in the vacuum of space, small explosions and soon the short battle was gone, after staying just out of range long enough her plans had worked. 

“All done people, let's go,” Poe called the X-Wings back into the base. 

“Let’s move people,” Leia commanded and the bridge quickly went back to normal, people calling down the ground crew for landing, other notifying staff of their descent to the planet and victorious maneuver. 

Leia was already mentally preparing for the coming motions. There was no promise if the TIE fighters didn’t send any messages of their location and half the fleet was down on the planet beneath her. They would have to move, they were getting too close to ending this little war and she wasn’t about to let one scirmish ruin their work. 

The second she landed she spoke to her captains ordering a full evacuation of the base and rig for dismantling. No scrap of anything could be left so they could keep going. 

“I want every single being, in this base in the briefing room in ten minutes and I want the fleet out of here within an hour, nothing left behind move,” She walked quickly with purpose forming the speech she was about to give, with the small white bundle forming in her. Hope. 

She reached as far as she could through the universe, calling out for her twin.  _ Come back.  _ She couldn’t do this alone. It was too tiring; they were so young the last time around it felt like an adventure, not a burden. 

She marched into the briefing room standing with her hands on the center table as people flooded all mumbling about themselves at her expression. She knew how to hold a room one way or another. 

Finally the last stragglers stuffed their way into the small bits of space left of the room. She held her breath reading herself for what came next, the lengths they will have to go to, to pull this off. 

“We have information on the main base of the First Order where almost every Star Destroyer is kept, where all the generals are, and where Snoke is,” She held her breath as every face changed with awe and excitement. “On Mustafar they are hiding and charging their weapons through power of the volcanic core and surroundings. Snoke is in the middle of the base protected on all sides.” 

“How are you going to get to him?” Poe asked, already awaiting the orders. 

“The only way to finish this is to take him out, and he is powerful. Hopefully Rey will succeed in returning with my brother. We are going to be moving to a new base on Takodana now and calling on every ally we have. We. Will. Finish. This. Move out,” And the bustling chaos was unleashed giving no time of a reaction from their stunned terrified ready souls. 

She huffed “Dameron, wait” signaling with a finger for him to follow her. 

“General?” Poe looked scared which was rare for the flyboy. 

“I heard your friend is waking up slowly,” 

“He is still in and out of it but he’s better,” 

She smiled “Good he’s got spirit picking up a lightsaber and challenging a Skywalker,” She laughed to herself “He isn’t bright but he’s got spirit,” 

Poe breathed out a laugh as well “Leia what is this about?” 

“The only way to end this is to take Snoke out, for good.” She halted her steps speaking in a hushed tone. “Without him they’re nothing the only problem is that we know nothing about him, I have no idea how powerful he is, if he has special powers through the force, what he is capable of and if we don’t stop him he will come back stronger and harder,” 

“What do you need me to do?” Poe realized what she asking right away. 

“Follow the breadcrumbs sneak your way to who his and if he has any weaknesses any back alley info you can get your hands on any rumors and stories or legends they could be truthful, believe me,” She smiled. 

“I want you to take the pilot who got the info on the Mustafar base and Finn someone has to look after him,” 

“We’ll need aa ship,” 

“No problem, take your pick,” Leia brought him to a line of YT series starships and ran right up to the YT-2400. 

“This is perfect, the same series as the falcon,” He chuckled. 

“Han was so broken-hearted after losing it he almost stole the whole line,” She chuckled to herself. “Get your crew and get out of here. And Poe I can't risk them finding you so you’re on your own,” 

Poe grabbed his small sack of stuff and went to the sick bay to get Finn who thankfully had been cognitive for three days now. “Hey buddy how you feeling? Ready to go?”

Finn holding another sauce of some sorts dropped his spoon. “Go? Go where? What did you do?” 

Poe smiled bringing over some clothes “I didn’t do anything I’ll explain on the ship but we got to go,” 

“Sir General Organa told me I could find you here. I'm supposed to accompany you,” A  _ very _ young pilot presented himself, obviously still half asleep. 

“You’re kidding me what are you like fifteen?  _ You’re  _ the pilot that found out about Mustafar,” Poe said forcing a shirt onto Finn and dropping pants into his lap. 

“I’m eighteen and yes I was the only one of my platoon to escape,” 

Poe noticed the signature burn marks the side of his neck from First order torture. “Alright well then I guess you’re with us,” He finished looking him over as BB-8 rolled in. 

“Hey buddy ready?” He asked as the droid responded in a loud whistle. 

“Well it’s good she gave us somewhere to start,” Poe nodded and turned back around to the pilot “Kid what’s your name?” 

“Roan sir,” 

“Roan what,” 

“Just Roan sir,” 

“Yeah okay,” Poe grunted as lugged Finn onto his feet. “Well you can stop calling me sir, cause I'm Poe, this is Finn and as of right now we are on our own,” He kept his hold on Finn as they started walking out of the infirmary into the chaos of the base. “You get your stuff and meet me and the back launch pad,” 

“There is no back launch pad,” Finn butted in still trying to get used to being on his feet again. 

“Yes there is you find it you meet me there I’m gonna get the ship ready okay,” Poe looked at Roan

“Yes sir- Poe sir,” Roan started running towards the barracks dodging dozens of people. 

“Okay,” Poe started walking away, heaving Finn up some more as his friend did his best to keep his legs steady . “Meet us in five minutes,” He shouted. 

By the time they reached the launch pad Finn was able to carry his own weight and was walking on his own throwing his jacket around his arms. “So what are we doing?” 

“Finding out stuff about Snoke trying to end this thing,” 

“Where do we start?” Finn asked as they entered the bay. 

“No idea but BB knows,” Poe tilted his head towards the small droid who gave a couple high pitched beeps in response. 

“Perfect,” Finn huffed, following Poe to the ship ignoring BB-8’s annoyed whistle. 

Poe went about the ship and Finn asked him question after question: Why are we on our own?, Who’s the kid?, Why isn’t Leia doing this, Where’s Rey, Where’s the falcon, Where’s Chewie-Why aren’t they doing this-why haven't they come back yet-How far away are they?!

“We are doing this to end the fight and they are doing the same thing. I miss them too,but, we can’t just sit here waiting. She wouldn’t want that,” Poe snapped bringing Finn to focus on the task at hand, they had to get this done. 

Finn nodded and finally relaxed as the kid stumbled on board just as Poe finished prepping the ship. 

“Good BB put in the coordinates, boys lets get going,” Poe ordered as they strapped in. “Here we go,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted on this in forever because I needed a new story line for Leia, Poe and Finn so I finally figured it out and now hopefully I can post more

**Author's Note:**

> When the Original series came out it was such a shock that Luke was Vader's son and Leia was his sister, the series did a good job of surprising us, having Rey being Luke's daughter was hwat a lot people were expecting after the force Awakens so I thought a fic of Luke actually having a daughter but it not being Rey would keep in the plot twist idea that Star Wars holds.


End file.
